


Mom

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen





	Mom

“J’ck?” Daniel asked as he rolled over in bed. He thought that Jack was the one making the noise. Jack was known to be an early riser no matter what they had done the night before. He found Jack asleep face down with his head stuck under his pillow. Daniel laughed until he heard the noise again. It sounded like some one was in the kitchen. Daniel set up in the bed and looked around for the baseball bat that Jack kept for emergencies.

Daniel got up out of the bed and grabbed a pair of pants to wear. He grabbed the bat and exited the room. He wasn’t even going to try to wake Jack. If the man was still asleep then that meant he would be hard to wake up and not with out alerting the intruder. He crept out of the room and down the hall.

When he got the kitchen, he didn’t find someone stealing from them. He found an older woman cooking breakfast. Daniel set down the bat and watched her for a few minutes. He was about to call the local hospital to say that someone was lost and needed help finding home when she turned around.

“Oh my, I’m sorry. I thought that Jack was alone. I’m sorry if I scared you. Who are you?” The woman asked. Daniel heard noise from the bedroom and knew that Jack was awake. He came down the hall in his robe and entered the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you wake me, Danny?” Jack asked. He looked at Daniel and then followed Daniel’s gaze to the woman. “Mom?”

“Jack, dear. Who is this? I think I gave him a scare,” Jack’s mom said.

“This is Daniel. I work with him,” Jack said. He shook his head and smiled. “Daniel, this is my mom, Grace.”

“Ah, so this is Daniel. Jack talks about you a lot. Had another of your game nights?” Grace asked. Daniel looked at Jack.

“I’m going to get dressed.” Daniel exited the room quickly and ran to the safety of his and Jack’s bedroom. He and Jack had never really talked about Jack’s parents. It was a sore subject because Daniel’s weren’t alive. Moments later, Jack entered the room. Daniel could hear things banging from the kitchen.

“Mom’s cooking breakfast for all three of us,” Jack said. Daniel nodded.

“After I’ll just leave, I don’t want to cause you any problems,” Daniel said as he pulled on his pants. He reached into Jack’s closet to pull out one of the T-Shirts in it. Jack sighed and pulled Daniel into his arms.

“You don’t have to. Mom knows that we hang out,” Jack said.

“No, it will be better.”

“Danny…”

“No. I have things to do anyway. Just let me go.”

~

“Where did Daniel go? I hope I didn’t scare him off. I just wanted to surprise you,” Grace said.

“He’s just not that big on parents,” Jack said.

“Why?”

“His were killed along time ago.”

“He seemed uncomfortable with me.”

“He was just surprised.”

“Have you ever talked about me to him?”

“Why would I?”

“Jack, I am your mother. I have eyes. The pants he was wearing were pajama bottoms I bought for you two years ago.”

“So?”

“Jack, he’s your lover. I know he is.” Jack choked on the air that he suddenly sucked in.

“Mom, how did you?” Jack asked.

“The way you look at him. The way you followed him out. Jack, you can’t hide the love you have for him. Now, have you ever talked to him about me?”

“No, I didn’t want to bring up my mom when he didn’t have one,” Jack said. Grace smiled at him.

“He thinks that you don’t want him to know me,” Grace said.

“NO! I just didn’t want to hurt him.” Jack grabbed his phone and called Daniel’s cell. “Danny, he listen can you come back when you get time. I just have something for you is all. Yeah? Okay. Love you, too.”

“See?” Grace asked. Jack blushed at the confession he said in front of his mother.

~

“Jack?” Daniel asked when he saw Daniel standing outside the front door of his home.

“I’ve got someone for you to meet,” Jack said. Daniel cocked his eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Daniel asked. Jack slipped an arm around Daniel’s waist and pushed him into the house. Grace stood there with a smile on her face.

“Danny, meet Mom. Mom, meet Danny, your son-in-law.”  
The End


End file.
